Men Soak
by elbeeinthewild
Summary: Tony enjoyed teasing Gibbs a little at work, when no one else but them realize that's what he's doing. The subtle flirting and innuendo escalate to an inevitable conclusion, but first Tony reminds Gibbs of what's important. G/D Slash.


Men Soak

AN: The short opening bullpen scene and dialog is largely from ep 11.14 'Monsters and Men'. To me, this scene was another example of the idiotic writing for Tony in later seasons that happened so often, they seemed intentionally designed to slight the character. I was inspired to take that pointless scene, give it a purpose and have some slashy fun around it.

Spoilers for the ep cited above, and brief references to events in various other S10-11 eps.

Warnings: AU. This story is G/D slash with some sexual content. Now's the time to back button away if that doesn't interest you.

* * *

**Bullpen**

Tony dropped the last two file folders into their appointed places, whistling happily. He smiled to himself as a nearby presence tickled the edges of his awareness, and a plan took shape in his mind.

"What's with you? You got a hot date or something?" McGee asked, watching him quizzically.

If he only knew. "Hot indeed," Tony replied with a smirk. He took a moment to enjoy the growing discomfort on the probie's face at the idea he was about to be regaled with another of Tony's dating exploits. "105 degrees Fahrenheit. Picture this: Bottle of Pinot, roaring fire and me sliding into a hot, steamy soak."

"Yeah, I'd rather not picture that," McGee shot back primly.

"Well, sometimes you gotta stop and charge the batteries, Tim, get the old juices flowing."

"I'm not really a bath person."

"Course not," Tony agreed, still sensing another presence nearby. Oh, yeah. This was going to be fun.

"Baths are for kids. We're men. Men _soak_," he asserted suggestively.

"What's the difference?"

"These babies", Tony said, reaching into his back pack, retrieving a bottle and holding it out toward McGee.

McGee stepped over to Tony's desk and took the offered bottle full of pale lavender beads. He read the label doubtfully. "Mighty Aphrodite's Moisturizing Bath Beads...Unlock the Goddess Within." It sounded girly and ridiculous, and there was no way in hell he was going to believe Tony really used this stuff.

Tony gave a short laugh at the look on McGee's face, knowing exactly how it sounded and not the least bothered. "This girl introduced me to 'em, and I had no idea." Tony's voice lowered and went slightly gravelly as he continued. "Exfoliates; makes you tingle in _all_ the right places. You know what I mean?" Tony asked in a voice heavy with innuendo.

Tony sounded like he meant that in every dirty way possible. Way too much information, McGee thought with a cringe. His brows drew together and he gave Tony a little head shake.

"I'm so sorry I asked."

"That makes two of us," Gibbs announced, making one of his typical stealthy, sudden appearances out of nowhere. Tony's grin widened and he looked down at his desk, trying to smother his amusement before Gibbs noticed. He was too late, though. When McGee looked away briefly, Gibbs gave him a sideways glance that promised retribution later. He shot a toothy grin back and blinked innocently, laying it on a little thick. It was fun to tweak Gibbs at work like that once in a while.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs announced, all business. "Port Authority in Portsmouth found a body in the water."

Tony picked up his back pack and sighed internally as they headed to the elevator. His plan for company after work, and the hot soak would have to wait a while.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tony entered the men's room, finding it empty. Not surprising this time of night. It was late; after midnight, and Gibbs sent them all home for a few hours' rest before tackling the Parsa case again in the morning. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief as he emptied his bladder. Just how much coffee did he have today, anyway? Enough that a restless night was probably in his future. He heard someone else entering the restroom and ignored the soft footfalls on tile.

Tony finished and was tucking himself away when the hair rose on the back of his neck. He suddenly sensed it was Gibbs who'd come in.

"Are you ever going to get tired of sneaking up on people at the most inopportune time?"

"Doubt it."

Tony huffed. Just as he was about to move to the sink and wash his hands, he froze in surprise as Gibbs moved in close behind him. Close enough he could smell Gibbs' aftershave and feel his open sports jacket brushing against his ass.

"Uh, Gibbs...?" he began, uncertain what the older man had in mind.

"Besides, it seems like a pretty opportune time to _me_," Gibbs said, moving even closer and sliding hands down Tony's sides to rest lightly on his hips.

The furnace-like heat radiating from the other man's body warmed Tony's back like a brand. Gibbs' proximity and warmth was a titillating counterpoint to the cold room, and his pulse pounded faster. He fought the instinctive response to lean back into the older man's touch.

"Anyway, you knew it was me," Gibbs asserted, tilting his head forward so his breath tickled the back of Tony's neck. He brushed his lips across the soft, sensitive skin and felt Tony shiver when he nipped lightly. "Just like that morning, right? You knew I was there the whole time."

Tony's dick twitched in definite interest and he willed it to behave.

"What morning?" he asked, feigning ignorance, not willing to admit that anymore, they were so in tune that he almost always knew when his lover was close by.

Gibbs smiled knowingly, enjoying Tony's game. Tony would drop a little comment here and there sometimes; innocuous to everyone else and chalked up to being part of his endless 'frat boy' routine. He'd known for a while some were designed to get under his skin; to subtly tantalize. He loved Tony's playful side and especially liked to eavesdrop on Tony's spirited antics in the bullpen. Sometimes they were amusing as hell. But that particular morning, Tony had somehow known he was nearby listening, and everything he'd described was overtly intended to get Gibbs hot. It had worked. He thought it only fair to return the favor.

"_Men soak_," he whispered in Tony's ear, and felt a pleasant tingle of arousal begin as he pictured Tony sliding his lithe, golden form into a hot, steamy bath. Which is exactly what Tony intended him to do in the first place.

"Oh, yeah..._that_." Tony laughed awkwardly.

"You've been holding out on me, Tony. You have some hedonistic tendencies you haven't shared with me yet...maybe a fantasy or two?" Gibbs slid one hand from Tony's hip down to his crotch, reached inside his still open fly and gave his length a firm squeeze. "One in which that big bathtub of yours plays some part?"

"Shit!" Tony hissed, shocked at Gibbs' shameless daring. He shoved the teasing hand away and stepped reluctantly out of Gibbs' light hold, moving to the sink to wash his hands. Dammit, now he was hard.

"_Very_ discreet, Jethro," Tony told him sarcastically as Gibbs followed him over to the sink. "Bishop is still in the building too. You should know, that like her predecessor, she's shown herself to be every bit as willing to enter a men's room to have a conversation," he said pointedly.

That was unexpected. "Really?" Gibbs asked, enjoying the alluring flush that had crept up Tony's shapely neck and across the high cheekbones.

"Yes, _really_," he emphasized, glaring at Gibbs in the mirror over the sink. "Although in Bishop's case its a pragmatic move, rather than one designed to get a guy vulnerable and off balance by catching him with his dick in his hand."

"Pragmatic?"

"In her analytical mind, it's simple," Tony shrugged. "She needed to talk to me about the case and this is where I was, so..."

"Ah. Speaking of indiscreet, you were walking a fine line with that bath business. You've gotten a little too bold with the suggestive comments since we've gone back to a three-man team again."

"Oh, please," Tony scoffed. "McGee is the last person that was going to read anything but the obvious into what I said." Tony flicked the excess water off his hands and grabbed a paper towel to finish drying them.

"You're lucky McGee isn't as observant and intuitive about people as he is about the computers and tech toys he plays with," Gibbs disputed. "Bishop is. If she keeps hearing that sort of thing...," he trailed off meaningfully. "When people learn about us, I want it to be on _our_ terms and not because you went overboard having fun trying to get my attention. Believe me, you have it. Enough with trying to rev me up at work."

The affirmation warmed him even as he realized Gibbs must be considering keeping Bishop around for a while. He tossed the paper towel in the trash and gave Gibbs a hard look. "But it's ok for you to do it to me?" He demanded, annoyed at the obvious double standard and still half-hard from being groped.

"No, it isn't. Just getting a bit of payback this once while no one's around," Gibbs explained with an amused smirk. "No more, though, Tony," he added, serious once again.

"Oh _fine_, got it," Tony pouted. "No more flirting and innuendo with each other at work. You take all the fun out of things sometimes, you know that, Jethro?"

"So I guess there's no reason for you to follow me to the house tonight, then," Gibbs smirked as he turned and walked toward the door.

_Aw, what the hell_, Tony thought. After all that coffee earlier, it's not like he was going to get any sleep anyway. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."

"That's the plan."

Tony's jaw dropped. "_Seriously_? What happened to discretion, Gibbs?"

Gibbs pulled the restroom door open and turned back to Tony. He looked down and leered at the bulge visible through Tony's still open pants.

"Might want to zip up..." Gibbs grinned, pretty pleased with himself that he'd flustered Tony enough to forget his fly was still open. He added wickedly, "and maybe find a longer coat for the walk to your car."

"Bastard," Tony muttered after him as he quickly zipped his pants and followed his very irritating lover.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Gibbs left Bishop at the batting cages, glad she'd accepted his job offer. He was looking forward to telling Tony and McGee they had a new probie to break in. Just as he slid into the truck and put the keys in the ignition, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Hoping it wasn't dispatch, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and smiled when he saw 'DiNozzo' on the small screen.

"Hey Tony, what is it?"

"She say yes?" Tony asked curiously.

Gibbs snorted. Tony's instincts were spot on as usual. "She did. Figured you filling her desk with food was a sign you were okay with adding her as our fourth."

Tony laughed. "And they say _I'm_ the snoop."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they still say that," Gibbs kidded. "Did you call me just to ask about Bishop?" he asked. "I'm headed to the house to change now, it could have waited, ya know."

"No, I called to let you know there's a change in in our dinner plans tonight. I'm at my place, Jethro."

Gibbs' stomach gave a little flip. Usually, that signaled Tony wanted alone time. It had been quite a while since he felt the need to retreat to the apartment rather than spend the night at the house.

"Uh...okay. See you tomorrow?" he asked, trying not to sound upset or let down by the last minute change in their dinner plans. He'd hoped with the Parsa case closed, they'd spend at least some of the weekend together too. He rewound the last few days in his head, trying to remember if he'd managed to piss Tony off somehow.

Tony heard the disappointment and confusion in his lover's voice, though he tried to sound nonchalant. "Never assume, always double check, Jethro," he teased. "I'm not mad and nothing's changed except what we do tonight."

"You have some ideas about that, Tony?" Gibbs asked huskily, back on the same page with the younger man.

"I thought we'd revisit that discussion about my hedonistic tendencies." Tony paused to let that sink in, then added silkily, "And well, _your_ tub isn't big enough for what I had in mind."

Gibbs' imagination ran wild for a moment, giving him flashes of Tony's long limbs and tanned skin, their entwined bodies submerged in warm water and moving sinuously. A sudden bolt of lust zipped through Gibbs, leaving him slightly winded and hard as steel. He had to take a steadying breath or two before he felt able to respond.

"Dammit, Tony," he growled, shifting uncomfortably in the seat. He tugged at his pants to ease the pressure in his groin, wanting to touch himself but wanting to be with Tony when he did.

"What?" Tony asked sweetly, knowing exactly what he'd done. "You won't let me bait you at work any more. I couldn't help but notice we're not at work."

"Don't be so smug. I'll be there in twenty."

Tony grinned at the breathless quality of his lover's voice. "Smug? I don't know what you mean. I'm betting on fifteen," he added confidently. "Drive carefully," Tony quipped in a sing-song voice, then hung up. Oh, he was going to pay for that one. He certainly _hoped_ so, anyway.

~.~.~.~.~.~

The short trip to Tony's apartment gave Gibbs enough time to supress his arousal back down to a slow burn. He used his copy of Tony's key to unlock the door, and stepped inside to be greeted by a dark, empty room. The only light came from the dancing flames in the gas fireplace. His partner was nowhere in sight.

"Tony?" he called out.

A faint, muffled voice came immediately from the direction of the bedroom. "In here."

Gibbs didn't answer, deciding to keep Tony waiting and wondering. Served him right for being a tease. Gibbs opened the coat closet and hung his jacket inside, then toed off his loafers and left them on the floor of the closet next to Tony's running shoes. He took his time making his way into the kitchen to get a bottle of beer from the fridge. He opened it and took a couple long pulls of beer before heading to the bedroom, bottle dangling from his hand.

The air in the bedroom was warm and humid, and he could immediately tell why. A glance toward the master bath revealed a steamy room and fogged mirror behind the partially open door. He heard a low hum that could only be the Jacuzzi motor and a wave of heat flashed through his body as he realized Tony hadn't been kidding around about the bath.

Tony lifted his head from the side of the tub and opened his eyes when Gibbs stepped into the room. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Don't you think you're a little overdressed, Jethro?"

Tony had dimmed the lights in the room but Gibbs had no trouble making out his lover in the low light. He swallowed hard at the vision of Tony soaking in the large Jacuzzi. Only his head, upper chest and shoulders were visible above the gently rippling, opaque water. Tony's hair was attractively mussed and damp, and his skin glistened from the heat and steam.

Tony watched expectantly as Gibbs' attention was drawn to the tops of his knees slowly appearing above the water surface as he bent his spread legs and rested his feet on the floor of the tub.

He just gave Tony a bemused look, even as anticipation pooled low in his belly. "Very cute," Gibbs observed, having no trouble picturing the sexually suggestive pose hidden by the water.

Tony just smiled and shifted over to the other side of the tub where a bottle of wine and mostly full glass sat on the tile floor. He rose out of the tub slightly and reached to pick up the wineglass, revealing an alluring expanse of tawny, wet skin and chest hair. He took a large swallow of wine, watching Gibbs over the edge of his glass the whole time. Tony licked his lips suggestively as he moved back where he'd been reclining and rested his arms along the rim of the tub.

Gibbs' mouth went dry and he tipped the beer bottle to his lips and drank. He'd always thought Tony was beautiful, even on a bad day. But at this moment, he was debauchery and temptation made flesh.

Tony tossed him a sultry grin, knowing the affect he was having. He lifted one long, muscular leg partly out of the water and propped it enticingly on the opposite side of the tub.

"You gonna get in now?" he invited. "I'm getting bored in here all alone."

Gibbs frowned and looked down at the water. "It's purple and it smells like lavender," he protested.

Tony snorted a laugh and his green eyes sparkled with amusement. "So?" he said, knowing the protest was mostly for show. "Admit it, you pictured us together in this bathtub the whole drive here. The whole speed limit busting drive," Tony added with a knowing wink.

"Nobody likes a smart ass, Tony."

"Pretty sure _you_ do," Tony disputed good-naturedly. "If I'm in here alone much longer, I might have to do something to amuse myself."

The water splashed a bit as one of Tony's hands slipped below the water's surface and he slowly stroked himself. Gibbs stifled a groan as Tony asked, "Unless you wanted to embrace your inner voyeur?"

"Move over," Gibbs ordered as he began to undress, much to Tony's delight.

Tony sighed in contentment when Gibbs finally climbed in and settled next to him in the tub. He sidled over until their shoulders touched, lay back and closed his eyes.

Gibbs slipped an arm behind Tony, curled one hand around his shoulder and pulled him closer still. "Happy now?" he asked softly.

Tony tilted his head until it rested against Gibbs'. "Completely," he replied, dropping a kiss on Gibbs' shoulder.

"So why the change in plans?"

"Do you remember the _whole_ conversation you eavesdropped on, or just the sexual innuendo part?" Tony asked quietly without raising his head. "Relax and recharge the batteries, Jethro," Tony reminded. "The case is over. Give in and let go of the tension you've been carrying around."

"Who says I'm tense?" Gibbs asked, a little surprised and out of sorts at his partner's mercurial shift from the amorous mood.

"I say so," Tony replied. "Do you even realize how little time we've spent together lately?"

"We can talk if something's on your mind, Tony, but do you really want to have this conversation here?"

"Does it matter where we have it?" Tony asked quietly. "Come on. Its been a tumultuous few months..._another_ team break up, and you being the one sent away," he said pointedly. "Trying to get McGee to understand a smaller team means I'm not the only one that takes on more work. Then the Parsa case, and Delilah getting hurt at the gala bombing. There's something to be said for a little quality time with the most important person in your life. You're in a relationship again, Gibbs, unless you've changed your mind about that."

Tony saw the protest building and laid a dripping finger across Gibbs' lips to still it.

"There will always be another case. You need to remember we're in this together. It's not selfish to want moments like this," Tony insisted. "I'm not asking you to change at work. But you've been tense and distant and now that we're together like this, I'm not going to take a back seat to the job. You need this. _We_ need this."

"After that big seduction routine to get me here, are you really content to just sit and soak now?"

Tony huffed in amusement. "We have all night; all weekend really, for the sexual favors part of the program," he commented with a grin. "Sex isn't the only thing we can do to relax you know, and boat building is your forte, not mine. Is being here like this really such an ordeal, Jethro?"

"'Course not," Gibbs groused. "You're very annoying; you know that?"

Tony gave an amused snort. "Yep. I'm also right."

"Fine, you're right," Gibbs admitted. He lay back, closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on relaxing while giving some thought to his lover's assertion he'd been distant. There was no harm in indulging Tony in this, and he resolved to make sure there wasn't anything else weighing on Tony's mind later.

"Everything tingles...what's in this water?" Gibbs asked.

"It's just the bath beads," Tony whispered, idly stroking Gibbs' thigh. "Give it a chance. I think soon, you'll find you like it," Tony added, as if sharing a secret.

"It feels like sitting in seltzer water," Gibbs mused. The heat _was_ helping to uncoil tense muscles and the sparkling feeling was heightened where Tony's fingers continued to trace random patterns on his leg. It felt good.

They sat there, exchanging languid kisses and soft caresses for nearly an hour, enjoying the soothing feel of the water swirling around them and the quiet closeness and intimacy their relationship had seen too little of lately. Tony pulled away from him briefly to add more hot water and more bath beads, refreshing that curious effervescent feeling against his skin.

As Tony's solid body settled against his side once again, Gibbs raised a hand and lightly cupped the younger man's cheek. The hand stole behind Tony's neck, turning and urging him closer until their lips touched with gentle, sliding pressure.

Gibbs pulled back slightly and he could see questions forming in the green depths of Tony's eyes. He answered the look with a query of his own. "I think we've recharged enough, don't you?" he leaned in and whispered against Tony's lips before tasting them again.

Tony found himself in complete agreement. "I believe I also may have mentioned something about getting the old juices flowing," he reminded, lips twitching with mirth at the double entendre. He slid his arms around Gibbs as they turned their bodies facing each other.

Gibbs felt the younger man's arms wrap around his torso and the aimless, soothing touches of earlier became more purposeful. Tony's hands traced long lines over his back and down to the swell of his buttocks, teasing his cleft. The mysterious ingredient in the bath beads left those sparkling trails behind everywhere Tony's fingers touched; it felt divine. Their kisses deepened and tongues dueled, reawakening arousal in them both.

There were long minutes of gliding bodies; their rhythmic movements sending small waves of water spilling over the sides of the tub to spread across the tile floor. The delicious friction as their groins aligned elicited occasional gasps and moans, until finally the need for release could no longer be ignored. Tony mumbled a faint protest as Gibbs slowed the pace, then stilled.

Tony felt Gibbs press a tender kiss to his forehead then his lips, breath ghosting over his face.

"Jethro, please...," he pleaded helplessly, so lost in desire he was unable to articulate what he was asking for.

"Shh," Gibbs reassured. He readjusted his hold on Tony with one arm and pulled him against his chest, free hand reaching for one of Tony's. Their fingers entwined and Gibbs moved the clasped hands between their bodies. "Together," Gibbs urged softly, and Tony nodded in understanding. He gasped as Gibbs wrapped their joined hands around their erections and they slowly began to stroke in unison.

Gibbs felt like he was drowning in sensation. The unusual tingling from the bath beads heightened the sexual experience, as he suspected Tony had known it would. They stroked each other and and shallowly thrust into the tight circle of their hands until the exquisite pleasure eventually overwhelmed them both. Hips stuttered erratically as passion rose and crested, release leaving them limp, breathless and panting.

As the aftershocks of climax faded and their breathing slowed, Gibbs came back to his senses to find Tony nuzzling gently along his neck. He wasn't feeling quite so boneless and pulled back, smiling at Tony's still blissed out face as he rested his head against the side of the Jacuzzi.

Stroking Tony's cheek, he kissed his lover and nudged slightly. "Let's move."

"Mmm, why?" Tony asked, without opening his eyes.

"I'm not gonna deny that was good; great even," Gibbs answered. "But my back is getting cold, and I'll pass on the soak in lukewarm, lavender scented cum water."

Tony's head lifted from the side of the tub and green eyes blinked open in surprise. "Way to kill the afterglow, Jethro," he complained.

Gibbs tweaked a sensitive nipple and Tony inhaled sharply. "C'mon, maybe we can revive it in the shower," Gibbs said, blue eyes dancing.

"Now you're talkin'."

"So do you have some kink about sex in the bathtub, or was this just a one off thing?" Gibbs asked as he reached for the drain plug.

Tony chuckled. "I figured we'd make good use of it while we can."

"About that...I think we need to delay the plan for you to move into the house," Gibbs mused thoughtfully.

"What...why?" Tony asked. Gibbs couldn't have changed his mind, could he?

"I need to renovate the master bath," Gibbs grinned slyly as he climbed out of the Jacuzzi and turned the shower on. "You're keeping this apartment until I can put a Jacuzzi in." The sound of running water didn't quite mask the outburst of delighted laughter echoing behind him.

~.~.~.~.~.~


End file.
